secrets
by crimsoncoveredroses
Summary: Zims life is built around secrets, but it seems that Dib has found out everything he's tried to keep hidden. But what if Zim has one more secret, and he's involved! M for later chapters. yaoi ZADR. if you don't like THEN DON'T READ!very fluffy at times.
1. meeting

SPEECHLESS: chapter 1

Note: I do not own any of the _INVADER ZIM _charectors, they are all copyright Jhonnen Vasquez

Zim trudged on down the sidewalk, the autumn wind whipped his long black tresses. He was now in High School, and had updated his "look" to that of some heavy metal freak, sucked into the world of loud music and slasher flicks. His ongoing mission was causing him to blend into the surrounding culture, so much so that he was starting to resent it.

"Every day I spend on this stinking ball of dirt brings me closer to these meat bags." He kicked a rock close by his feet I frustration. "It's disgusting."

"When will you learn that it's not doing you any good trying to destroy us when you've already been here since middle school?"

Zim didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, he recognized immediately by the voice. He'd heard it over a thousand times or more while he had been stuck there.

"What do you want, Dib-monkey?"

"Some things never change do they?" He shook his head in disbelief.

True, they had both matured in time. But other than looks, Zim still remained the same. They had both grown, but Dib was still a considerable amount taller than Zim. He too had long jet-black hair, but his style had yet to change. He still had the long black trench coat, and the same skinny jeans and dark garb as always.

"Leave me be, stink beast. I don't want to be bothered right now, especially by the likes of you."

"Oh come on Zim, drop the act, we've been friends a long time now and you know it."

"You think I'm your friend? I'm merely….blending in with the human culture by observing a human, if you can even _call _yourself that, freak boy."

"Very funny, coming from an alien in a wig."

Zim turned to him and shot him a flustered glare. "What will it take for you to leave me the hell alone?"

Dib flashed him a sly smile, "Well…. Let me sleep over tonight."

"WHAT!?! WHY?" He spluttered, unable to believe his sudden request.

"Oh come on Zim! Just once, please? I'm done trying to expose you, I swear! Besides, I get so lonely all by myself in that room at night. Gaz went away to college and dad is always busy, so I'm all by myself. Please? "

Zim just stared at him in disbelief. No one had even tried to get close to him, and whenever someone had, Zim just shoved them away. But not Dib. No matter what he did or how hard he tried he just couldn't force him away. The harder Zim pushed, the harder Dib shoved back. The more Zim withdrew from the outside world, the more Dib forced his way into his personal life.

Zim sighed, "Fine, you may stay. But no snooping! If I catch you digging through my house I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!"

"THANK YOOOOUUUU!!" Dib said while in the process of hugging Zim so hard that he was turning blue.

"TOO TIGHT, TOO TIGHT!" Zim choked out, desperately clawing at Dib's arms.

"Oh, sorry. Heh heh, my bad." He said, slowly releasing Zim, who instantly turned hit him.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING ME!!" Zim's face was bright red in both embarrassment and anger. "ZIM DOES NOT LIKE TO BE TOUCHED!!!"

Dib silently rubbed his cheek. This hadn't been the first time he'd been struck by Zim for showing affection towards him. The same thing happened to him less than a week ago for barley touching Zim's hand. Once again, Zim turned a dark shade of crimson and hit him. It was the same thing every time.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to…I…."

"SILENECE! I-It doesn't matter." He turned away and continued walking, his head lowered. " Just, just come on. It's getting late and Gir's probably getting worried. He gets a bit overly dramatic when I'm late."

And with that the two carried on, neither saying a word to one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another half hour of silence, the pair arrived at Zim's doorstep.

"Brace yourself…" Zim reached for the handle and slowly twisted it.

It all happened so fast that Dib's brain could barely even process what had happened. All he heard was Gir's loud shrill voice screaming and a blur of green came colliding with Zim.

"MASTER, MASTER! I thought you was dead!! " Gir screamed through a burst of tears. "I-I-I was so worrrriiiiieeeeddd!"

"GIR! GIR! Get a hold of yourself! We have company!"

He quickly looked up.

"HEY I KNOW YOU! YOU GOTS A BIG HEAD! WHY is your HEAD so big? WHY!!

"Is he always this….lively?"

"It never stops."

Dib chuckled softly to himself. He could put up with Gir, but could barely restrain himself around the entire human population.

They both entered the house Gir fallowing close behind.

"Why does Master have the big-headed monkey man over?"

"Gir, be quiet!"

Dib smiled softly at the defective SIR unit. It had a funny way of getting on Zim's nerves, yet making Dib laugh at the same time. He smirked, he LOVED giving Zim a hard time, and Gir was a walking one way ticket to pushing Zim's buttons.

"Hey Gir."

"YYYYEEEEEESSSSS." It hurriedly replied.

"Does Zim really hate me?"

Gir smiled widely.

"Master doesn't hate Mr. Big Head. Master likes Mr. Big Head, even if he doesn't admit it. Master talks about Mr. Bid Head all the time when he's sleeping. Master even says he lo-"

He was quickly cut off by Zim as he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"That's ENOUGH Gir, go play somewhere else."

"Okkkkkiiiieee Dokkkkkiiieee!" He shouted, running to the living room and flicking on the T.V.

Dib couldn't even process what he just heard.

'_He talks about me…IN HIS SLEEP!?!'_

"Well are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to find some place to sleep?"

"Um…. Sure."

Zim began to walk towards his room when he suddenly felt Dib's hot breath on his neck.

"I wanna sleep with you."


	2. lessons one must learn

-1_Secrets _

_Chapter: #2 Lessons one must learn_

"Wh-What did you say?" Zim stuttered, Dib slowly advancing towards him and pinning him against a nearby wall.

"Well…" He moved in closer, his face no less than an inch away from Zim's. "I _WANT _ to _SLEEP _with _YOU_. In the _SAME _ bed, in the _SAME room." _ He smirked, "Any questions?"

Zim was speechless. He'd never seen Dib this, this, _demanding_. It startled Zim yet made something stirred deep within his little Irken body. It were as though his entire body was immersed in an overwhelming flood of heat.

Zim's eyes widened. '_It's happening again!'_

He quickly pushed Dib aside and made a mad dash for his room. "Uh, sorry. Um… Irken business too attain to RIGHT NOW." And with that slammed the door behind him. Leaving Dib in an utter state of bewilderment.

Zim slowly slid to the floor, his back pressed against the back of the door.

'_What's happening to me? Why this? WHY NOW!!' _

He looked down, noticing the rather large bulge in his painfully tight pants. He made an attempt to crawl to his oversized bed only to find that this made the friction in his pants a great deal worse. He couldn't help but let out a small moan and instantly sit down in the middle of the room.

'_Why does he make me feel this way? You're supposed to feel hate for your enemies, not THIS!' _

Zim was not educated in this such thing. All he knew was the ways of the invaders, not affairs such as this. It was a completely new and foreign feeling to him..

He slowly reached out a shaky gloved hand and ran a finger down his member in curiosity, causing a small wave of pleasure to run down his length. He was now painfully aware of how irritating his 'new' problem could be.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. '_It's throbbing…'_

Suddenly the door burst wide, "Zim I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier. Gir made tacos! I brought you…" He stopped, staring down at Zim in shock, nearly dropping the tray, "Some….."

Zim blushed a shade of crimson that nearly rivaled his eyes.

"DON'T LOOK!" He frantically tried to cover his length, only to cause himself to shudder as he hit a nerve ending.

As Zim was trying to regain his composure, Dib slowly set the tray down and started walking towards him.

"Zim, why are you trying to hide yourself from me?" He grasped Zim's hands and gently moved them away.

"Do-Do you know what's wrong with me?" Zim whispered, worry written on his features.

Dib looked at Zim in shock. Surely this alien knew what an erection was, didn't he?

"What do you mean?"

"This," He pointed at his swollen member. "It's throbbing and it hurts. Do you know how to get rid of it?"

Now it was Dib's turn to blush. For the longest time Dib thought he hated Zim, but after the two had become quite close he'd realized that he'd grown strong feelings towards the egotistical little green alien. And for Zim to say something like this to him, well, it came as some what of a shock to him.

"Zim, if I do something… Do you promise not to hit me?"

Zim gave Dib a look of curiosity and suspicion, but after several moments of serious thought, he nodded in agreement.

Dib crawled closer to Zim and slowly leaned in, capturing the little aliens lips in a light kiss. He ran his tongue slowly along Zim's bottom lip, nibbling at the Irken's soft skin. Zim opened his mouth to ask what was going on when suddenly he felt a foreign object invade his mouth, which he soon came to realize as Dib's tongue. It probed the inside of Zim's mouth coaxing his snake-like tongue to dance with his.

Zim slowly relaxed and slowly began to return the kiss, a little unsure in his actions. He wrapped his thin tongue around Dib's, giving it a little squeeze. Earning him a sorft moan from the other boy.

Much to Zim's surprise, Dib broke the kiss and looked Zim in the face.

"I'm going to do something else Zim, but you have to promise me not to freak out, okay?"

Zim nodded his head slightly, and he slowly began to unzip the Irkin's pants, causing him to groan as he released his confined member. He gently removed them from his slim waist and lightly began to tease Zim's sensitive length, slowly running his finger tips from tip to base.

Zim squirmed at Dib's touch, trying to hold back any moans that threatened escape.

"What-What means of torture is this Human?" Zim panted, as Dib began to tighten his grip and stroke faster.

Dib smirked, "Not torture, _pleasure._"

Suddenly, Zim's breathing hitched as Dib's pace once again quickened. He could tell that Zim was on the verge of cumming, and used his other hand to pinch his tip earning him a loud moan.

"Dib, I-I feel like I'm going to burst from the inside out! What's-What's happening!?"

Zim jerked his hips forward, a small amount of pre-cum slowly dripping from his head, lightly coating Dib's finger-tips. He began to thrust with the movements of Dib's strokes, keeping the pace. Every minute getting closer and closer to his climax, until he could finally take no more and with a yell, exploded in Dib's hands.

Dib looked down as the panting Irken below him, his body covered in a thin coat of sweat. He pulled himself up and looked at Dib a smirk plastered on his face.

"Very well done, human. This thing you call pleasure is tiresome, but enjoyable." He snickered. "But it seems as though you have the same problem I did."

Dib looked down at his now hard member, then back as Zim who was still smiling. His grin widened.

"Teach me."


End file.
